


Thunderbolt and Lightning (very very frightening me)

by kiexen



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley I'm sorry I'll stop hurting you soon probably, Crowley doesn't like storms, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, kinda? I guess???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiexen/pseuds/kiexen
Summary: Crowley awoke from his nap with a start as an enormous crash shook the bookshop, fear coursing through him.





	Thunderbolt and Lightning (very very frightening me)

Crowley awoke from his nap with a start as an enormous crash shook the bookshop, fear coursing through him. Halfway on his feet, he registered the heavy patter of rain on the roof, a flash of light and another thunder clap sending an altogether different brand of fear through the demon, his wings unfurling into this plane in shock. _Just a storm, nothing to worry about, just go back to sleep, it’s fine. It’s fine. It’s fine._

The mantra didn’t calm him down, but he did slowly crawl back into the bed. Sighing in resignation, Crowley curled around himself against the headboard, clutching his knees and tucking his wings around himself tightly, as if it could block out the sound. Blessed thunderstorms. A third bang sent buried images flashing across his mind, each sending another spark of fear through him; a similar thunder crash—before it was called as such—ringing through the air before he Fell; the first crash of the storm that created the flood—all the _children_ —; a horrific storm in the 14th century that almost left him discorporated;—

Crowley let out a yelp (that he would later deny, if it were to be mentioned) when something, someone, laid a hand on one of his wings, attempting to gently push it aside, causing him tighten them further on instinct. The hand pulled away.

“Love, it’s okay, it’s just me.” Crowley sharply opened his (absolutely not shaking) wings as soon as the angel started speaking, _miraculously_ managing not to smack Aziraphale in the process. Crowley stared at him wide eyed for the split second it took him to recover from the swiftness of the demon’s movement, before the angel shifted closer. Aziraphale reached up to wipe the wetness on Crowley’s face away, barely managing to get a “shh, it’s okay” out before the frightened man-shaped creature crumpled into him.

Pressing his face into Aziraphale’s shoulder, he was faintly aware of the angel wrapping his arms around him tightly as he took a shaky breath, Aziraphale’s scent wrapped around him like a security blanket; the reptile part of his brain chanting _safe, warm, Aziraphale_. Crowley settled his wings around them both, though not as tightly as before. A soft swish preceded a second set of wings coming into existence before curling around them as well. Aziraphale rubbed his back lightly and pressed his head against Crowley’s gently, murmuring varying forms of ‘it’s okay’ into his soft hair. Surrounded in the warmth and security that came from being close to his angel and the storm subsiding to just the rain pounding down, the demon slowly relaxed into Aziraphale.

Crowley gave a jolt as thunder rumbled again, as he had started dozing, but it was softer than before, indicating the storm was moving away from Soho. With a grumble, he settled back into Aziraphale, the angel chuckling at him quietly. “Ssshut up,” he said, slowly winding his arms around him.

“I’m sorry, my dear, but you’re just adorable when you grumble like that.” The only response he got was a half-hearted hiss, which, only made him chuckle again. “Crowley?”

“What.”

“You know,” he started softly before pausing to chose his words carefully, to not upset him, “you don’t have to hide out alone anymore when you’re upset or something, you can come to me for anything at all, you do know that don’t you?” He pet Crowley’s hair gently as he spoke.

“Ngk,” the demon pressed his face into Aziraphale’s shoulder again before continuing, “in _theory_ , yeah.”

“What do you mean by ‘in theory’?” Aziraphale’s eyebrows rose in confusion, even though Crowley wouldn’t be able to see that.

Crowley groaned. “Like. Like, in theory I know I can, but there’s still a part of me that…” he trailed off.

“Is afraid I’ll reject you and your problem?” The angel suggested, his heart sinking at the prospect.

“Well, uh, no not exactly. You’ve never… Not even when we were… Ugh, it’s _stupid_.”

“What, your reasoning?” Crowley quietly nodded. “I highly doubt it,” he said firmly.

“I assure you; it is. I just… don’t want to bother you. And old habits die hard, I guess,” he muttered. The hand in his hair stilled for a moment before the angel attached to it started laughing.

“I’m, I’m sorry my dear, but you’re right, that is stupid. You could never, _ever_ bother me by coming to me when you’re upset. _I love you._ And if loving you means always being here for you when you need me, then, here is where I will be.” Aziraphale resumed petting Crowley’s hair as the demon, silently, took that in. After a few moments he took a shaky breath.

“Go—Sa—Somebody help me,” He mumbled under his breath, smiling to himself.

“What was that, my dear?”

Crowley lifted his head, still smiling. “I said, ‘somebody help me’, because I am hopelessly in love with you.” Aziraphale beamed at him, filling the demon with warmth to his core. The angel leaned forward and kissed him, softly and sweetly. Crowley was the first to pull away. “What were you doing, before, anyway? Reading?”

Aziraphale’s eyebrows rose. “Yes, why?”

“Why don’t you go back to doing that,” he suggested, pecking him on the lips once more.

“What, are you trying to get rid of me now?” Aziraphale said, in mock hurt. Crowley chuckled, and pulled away.

“Well, I never said _alone_.”

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, as usual.


End file.
